


[슾캐들의이야기] 이즈미 SP- 여우 가면을 쓴 여우

by Sorlteny



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorlteny/pseuds/Sorlteny
Summary: 어디로 도망치든, 어디에 숨든 사방에는 구토를 일으킬 정도의 신선한 피냄새가 만연하다. 고운 색깔의 단풍을 연상케하는 피, 그리고 무표정으로 서있는 여우 야인의 모습. 이즈미에게 살해된 자들이 죽기 직전 보게 되는 장면이다. 이즈미는 언제나 동방연방에 나타난 것일까? 갑자기 피바람을 몰고 나타난 이즈미는 동방의 대지를 조금씩 피로 물들게 했다. 사람들이 이 사실을 발견했을 땐 이미 이즈미의 손에는 여러 종족들의 비밀이 쥐어져 있다. 10명, 20명, 100명... 너무 많아 자신도 헷갈려 하는 이즈미. 손에 쥔 태도는 대체 얼마나 많은 피를 뒤집어쓴 걸까? 자신 이외에 이 물음에 대답할 수 있는 자들은 이미 존재하지 않는다. 동방연방에 잠복하며 용신교파를 위해 연방 내부의 수많은 정보를 수집하고 있는 이즈미. 지루하고 따분한 임무를 수행하던 중 「더 재밌는 임무는 없을까? 재미있는 사람 어디 없나?」 라고 투덜대며 태도를 꺼내든다. 그리고 얼마 후 드디어 아틀라스와 관련된 새로운 임무를 받게 되는데...[이즈미 SP 캐릭터 설명]
Kudos: 3





	[슾캐들의이야기] 이즈미 SP- 여우 가면을 쓴 여우

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요, Sorlteny 입니다 :)
> 
> 이번 작품은 이즈미의 생일을 기념하여 [슾캐들의이야기] 1탄을 이즈미 SP으로 선정해 써 본 작품입니다!
> 
> [슾캐들의이야기] (#TheStoryofSPs) 는 스도리카의 수많은 SP캐릭터들 중 캐릭터 설명이 흥미로운 캐릭터들을 선정해 그 이야기를 좀 더 구체적으로 풀어보는 저만의 프로젝트입니다. 그래서 작중 사건 전개보다는, 전반적으로 캐릭터의 묘사에 더욱 집중한 짧은 단편들로 구성될 예정입니다 :D
> 
> 재밌게 읽어주세요!

_휘이잉…_

아무도 없는, 칠흑같이 어둡고 고요한 밤이었다. 여느 늦가을의 밤이 그렇듯 들리는 소리는 서늘한 바람 소리 뿐이었다.

…아니, 들리는 소리는 바람 뿐이었지만…

아무도 없는 것은 아닌 밤이었다.

‘이번 타깃은… 기린 일족의 고위직 장군?

… 겨우 이런 녀석을 나한테 맡겼단 말이야?’

바람 계파의 신수 일족, 기린 일족의 영지는 사납게 생긴 울퉁불퉁한 바위가 가득한 곳이다. 매섭게 몰아치는 바람으로 인해 날카롭게 풍화된 바위산은 외부의 침입자를 막는 기린 일족의 가장 든든한 방어막이다. 공들여서 파 놓은, 수비가 삼엄한 샛길이 아니라면, 외부에서 바위산을 넘어 오는 것은 그 지역의 바람에 익숙한 기린 일족 용사라도 힘든 일이다.

_타앗—_

그리고 그 순간, 바위산의 가파른 절벽을 따라 태도를 쥔 한 그림자가 뛰어내렸다.

“풍(楓)월 30일, 이상 장군님께 보고를 마칩니다!”

“그래. 풍취초동(風吹草動, 아주 작은 변화나 변고를 비유한 말)조차 없는 고요한 밤이로군. 이만 가 보아라.”

“예!”

기린 일족의 군사를 담당하고 있는 고위급 장군의 집무실 근처에는 풀에 바람이 부딪히는 소리 말고는 그 어떤 기척도 들리지 않았다. 이따금씩 바깥의 경비병들이 수다를 떨곤 했지만, 그것마저도 예민하게 반응하며 정숙을 강요하는 장군이었기에, 말 그대로 개미 하나 없는 곳…

_탁—_

“누구냐?!”

_휘익—_

“감히 누가 내 영지에 침입—“

_씨잉—_

“…커…헉…”

“아, 미안, 미안. 내가 나답지 않게, 바위산을 넘어 오다 발목을 삐끗할 뻔 해서 지금 기분이 별로거든. 딱히 얘기따윈 하고 싶지 않네. 그래도, 마지막으로 무슨 하고 싶은 말이라도 있어?”

그렇게 이야기하는 자의 얼굴에는 여우 가면이 씌워져 있었다. 뭔가 지루한 듯 하면서도, 얼음처럼 차갑고 날카로운 기가 그 목소리에 깊이 배어있었다.

그 밑에 깔린 자는, 겁도 없이 자신의 영지에 쳐들어 와 칼을 들이댄 자가, 절대 통과할 수 없는 것으로 유명한 기린 일족의 바위산을 넘어 왔다고 말하는 이 자가 대체 누구인지 궁금했지만 아무 말도 할 수 없었다.

… 그도 그럴 것이, 이미 자신의 성대를 날카로운 태도가 관통해 버렸기에.

“없다는 거지? 뭐, 좋아. 나도 오늘은 빨리 가고 싶으니까… 벌써 내 태도에 피가 많이 묻었네. 굳기 전에 뽑아내야지 나중에 피를 털어낼 때 귀찮지 않고…

그보다, 신선한 피를 흩뿌리며 털어낼 때의 그 모습은 정말 아름다우니까. 그렇지 않아?”

“……”

_팍—_

태도가 뽑힌 자리에서 뿜어져 나오는 선혈. 날카로운 칼날을 타고 흘러 뚝뚝 떨어지는 ‘신선한’ 피. 이미 생명의 기가 달아난 공허한 두 눈. 가을 단풍을 연상시키듯 바닥에 흩뿌려진 혈흔.

그리고… 귀찮다는 듯이 여우 가면을 벗자 드러난, 진짜 여우의 얼굴.

“…시시하군.”

***

이즈미. 그것이 여우 가면을 쓴 여우의 이름이다.

길고 긴 세월을 거쳐오며 변하지 않은 단 한 가지이기도 한 그 이름은, 알게 모르게 동방연방을 뜨거운 피로 물들이는 주인공이기도 했다.

풍월 31일, 일명 ‘할로윈’이라 불리는 날이었다. 벤닥티 대륙에 있는 모두가 다른 종족, 다른 생물, 혹은 다른 물건인 채 변장하고 거리를 오가는 그날, 태도를 쥔 여우는 그저 자신의 본 모습과 똑 닮은 여우 가면을 쓴 채로 거리를 오갈 뿐이었다.

“연방에서 가장 맛있는 다과를 판매하는 중입니다~ 한 번 구경하고 가시죠?”

“…비켜.”

지지리 운도 없는 그 다과 판매상은, 단 한 단어만으로도 뿜어져 나오는 살기를 느끼곤 입 벙긋조차 하지 못하고 물러서야 했다. 분명 그 다과에서는 누구라도 단번에 거절하지 못할 만한 달콤한 향기가 나고 있었는데도 말이다. 이즈미도 호감을 가질 만큼.

아니, ‘또 다른 이즈미’가 호감을 가질 만큼.

4차원적이고 발랄한, 그렇지만 그 귀여운 미소 뒤에는 가득한 살기가 깃들어 있는. 그런 모습이, 많은 용신교파들이 아는 이즈미였다. 항상 우산을 들고 다니는, 그리고 항상 약간 앳된 소녀의 신체만을 뒤집어 쓰고 나타나는. 이즈미가 이번 신체로 갈아탄 이후, 이 인격 상태로 있을 때 이즈미를 보았던 용신교파들은 순간 자신의 상대가 환일임을 잊고 그 복실복실한 꼬리를 만져 보고 싶다는 생각을 할 정도로, 이즈미는 귀여운 여우 야인 소녀의 모습이었다.

하지만 지금 이즈미에게는, 멀리서도 느껴지는 살기와 태도에 배어버린 피비린내만이 느껴질 뿐이었다.

이런 인격을 만든 것은 언제부터였을까? 이즈미 자신조차 정확히 알지 못한다. 암살자로서 첫 임무를 부여받았을 때인가? 아니면 원래 가지고 있던 인격들이 너무 심심해질 때쯤 그냥 만들어 본 또 다른 인격인가? 확실한 것은, 이제는 마치 룬도구의 스위치를 키고 끌 수 있는 것 처럼, 인격의 환승이 쉬워졌다는 것 뿐이었다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 활기발랄한 순진한 소녀였던 이즈미는, 임무를 부여받은 직후 바로 피도 눈물도 없는 이런 살인자의 인격으로 갈아탄 것이었다.

물론 그것도 슬슬 질려가고 있었지만.

할로윈 날의 동방연방 거리는 꽤나 시끌벅적했다. 어린 수인족들은 태어나서 몇 번 보지 못한 화려한 밤거리에 감탄을 금치 못하며 이리저리 뛰어다니고 있었다. 성인들이라고 다를 건 없었다. 밤하늘에 수놓아지는 아름다운 폭죽과, 가지각색의 조명, 원래의 모습을 알 수 없을 정도로 화려한 분장들. 누구나 이 축제의 광경에서 눈을 떼지 못하고 있었다.

단 한 명, 이런 광경을 벌써 셀 수 없이 많이 보아온 ‘영생자’, 이즈미를 제외하고...

‘기린 일족의 영지에 다녀온 지 하루 만에 다시 안개 계파 영지로 가라니, 정말 귀찮게 하는군…’

낮 동안 열심히 움직여 동방연방의 끝과 끝인, 기린 일족 영지에서 안개 계파 영지까지 온 이즈미는, 그 특유의 흰 안개가 내리앉을 때쯤 다시 태도를 꺼내 들 준비를 하고 있었다.

“자, 이제 곧 오늘 할로윈 축제의 클라이막스가 시작됩니다! 안개 계파에서 가장 안개를 예술적으로 잘 다루시는, 코마우누 일족의 히로가네 님께서 안개를 이용한 멋진 공연을 펼쳐 주신다고 합니다!!”

“와아아!!!!! 히로가네 님의 공연을 눈 앞에서 볼 수 있다니!!”

“너무 기대된다!! 와아아!!!”

_스르릉…_

“안개가 내려앉는 그 순간, 가장 놀라운 일이 벌어질 것이니…”

_휘익—_

“모두들 눈을 크게 뜨시고 집중하시기 바랍니다!!”

물론, 이때의 관중들은 전부 사회자가 말한 대로, 눈을 크게 뜨고 무엇이 튀어나올 지 모르는 안개 속을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 그렇지만, 아무도 여우 가면을 쓴 그림자가 안개를 헤집고 들어가는 것을 보지는 못했다…

그야말로, 눈에 보이지 않는 속도로 날카로운 태도 끝이 움직였다.

_씨잉—_

_툭—_

“시시한 공연보다야, 이런 것이 훨씬 더 자극적이고 아름다우니까 말이야… 피로 뒤덮인 화려한 단풍…”

누구에게도 들리지 않는 독백을 한 이 무대의 진짜 주역은, 사람들이 진행되지 않는 공연에 점점 의심을 품다 결국 안개를 걷어냈을 때는 이미 떠나고 난 뒤였다. 물론, 아무도 그 존재를 생각해 볼 수도, 예측조차 할 수도 없었다.

안개가 걷힌 순간, 깔끔하게 썰려나간 살점덩어리와 무대에 흩뿌려진 붉은 장식이 드러났기 때문에…

***

“이즈미 님! 이쪽입니다!”

“……”

_씽—_

“!!! 어어억…으…이…이즈미…님?”

“이봐, 그렇게 큰 소리로 나를 부르다가, 누가 듣기라도 하면 어쩌려고 그래? 들켜서 죽고 싶어?

…아니면, 내가 직접 잘라 줄까? 어디가 좋아, 팔? 아니면, 바로 사타구니부터?”

“으, 으, 아, 아닙니다!!! 죄송합니다!! 제발 한 번만…”

_스륵—_

“일단 지금은 됐어, 니네들을 죽이면, 내 다음 임무가 뭔지 알 수 없잖아? 일단 임무가 뭔지 듣기나 해 보고, 기분이 안 좋은 임무면 그때 너희들을 조각조각 토막내도 되니까.”

“흐으…후아… 가, 감사…합니다…?”

“그러니까, 임무가 뭔지 말이나 해.”

“그, 그, 그게… 제 2 환일님께서 이즈미 님을 이제 동방 말고 다른 곳에—“

“다른 곳? 헤헤~ 드디어 이 지긋지긋한 동방연방을 탈출할 수 있는 거야아~? 그게 어딘데에~?”

보랏빛 망토를 뒤집어 쓴 세 명의 신원 모를 교파들은, 급변한 이즈미의 태도에 당황한 기색을 비치지 않으려고 최대한 노력해야 했다. 눈 앞에 이즈미에게는 방금 전까지 느껴지던, 가만히 서 있기만 해도 죽을 것 같은 살기는 온데간데없고, 밝고 명랑한 목소리와 기분 좋게 살랑거리는 두 여우 귀와 꼬리만이 있을 뿐이었다. 용신교파의 고위급 간부들은 이런 이즈미의 변신을 한두 번 본 것이 아니었기에 이제는 그러려니 하겠지만, 이를 알 턱이 없는 하위급 일원들은 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

“왜~ 말을 해 보라고? 내 다음 임무지가 어디인지?”

“어, 어, 그…”

“으음… 빨리 말하지 않으면, 아직 내 손에는 태도가 쥐어져 있는데 말이야~”

“아, 아닙니다!! 그러니까, 제 2 환일님께서 이즈미 님께 아틀라스로 가시라는 명령을 내렸습니다! 그곳에서의 임무는…”

“하아~? 이것 정말, 내가 생각하던 것보다 훨~씬 더 재밌을 법한 임무잖아? 그동안 너무 지루했다고~! 그럼, 지금 당장 가야겠어~안녕~”

“이, 이즈미 님?!”

그렇게 그 자리에 남은 것은, 눈 깜짝할 새에 종적을 감춰버린 ‘바뀐’ 이즈미에게 이미 혼이 털려버린 세 명의 용신교파 일원들 뿐이었다…

‘이즈미’라는 이름의 피바람이 잠시 젖어든 동방의 대지는, 그렇게 찰나의 평화를 누리는가 싶었다. 예기치 못한 곳에서 새로운 돌풍이 불어오기 전까지…

**Author's Note:**

> 읽어주신 분들 전부 감사드립니다 :)
> 
> 이렇게 짧은 단편은 처음인데다, 이즈미SP 캐릭터 묘사도 처음이라 잘 표현된건지 모르겠네요 ㅠㅜ  
> 뚝딱 써 낸 글인데 다들 마음에 드셨으면 좋겠습니다 :o
> 
> Kudos와 코멘트는 제게 큰 힘이 됩니다 :D


End file.
